zodiac cyborgs
by levy fai
Summary: the 009 gang meet another group of cyborgs with the powers of the zodiac. 004xoc
1. Chapter 1

Cyborg zodiac

Germany

"Thomas are you sure about this?" asked the 24 year old.

"Helen don't worry, I'm your husband I'll get us to West Berlin…" Tomas replied.

"On this motorbike you must be crazy."

Tomas a 27 year old with blonde hair and green eyes looked at his wife. He wore a light brown pants and a green jacket over a light blue sweater. He stood about 6'2 and towered two inches from his wife's height.

Helen had brown hair which came to her shoulders that curled. She wore a dark pants and blue jacket over a green sweater. Her eyes were light blue and her skin was darker than her husband's. She huddled next to him to get more warmth from him.

"It will be alright Helen, besides you been on a motorbike before.."

"But this is different Thomas, were going to pass by a check point.."

"I'll protect you I promise.

France

"Frank, where you going?" asked the instructor of music.

"Out sir, just for a little while I promise."

Frank was a man about 19 with blue eyes and blonde hair, which was to his ears. He smiled at the snow that was falling on the ground. He wore a light brown sweater and pants.

"Oh, dear look at the time I better get back to the class."

Russia

Luna was crying, she didn't like what her father did. She lost him and mummy. The little four year old with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair walked in the streets wearing a light yellow dress.

"Poppa, Momma where are you?"

America

"Alice Mayfield you come back here." Said a voice.

"Come and catch me mother." Was the reply from the 18 year old. She flipped her black hair out of her gray eyes and ran down to the gang corner. She wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket.

"I gotta get to my crew." She shouted to the world.

Germany

"Tomas." Was the warring that Helen gave her husband as the sped through another town.

"Come on love it's alright…"

"It's alright until you kill us." Replied his wife her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on I won't kill us…"

"Tomas check point."

He turned and slowed down, while a solider came over to the motor bike.

"Papers please."

Tomas handed the man his papers, and then gave the man his wife's.

"Both of you from Germany?"

"Yes…but my wife doesn't speak."

The soldier looked at Helen and asked her something in German. Helen thought about answering but all she knew about German was when her husband talked to his family. How was an Irish girl going to speak to him?

Before Helen could answer Tomas booked for the gate, and then Helen heard shoots coming from behind them. She felt the bike, Tomas and herself fall.

France

Frank was about to go back to the school when a car pulled beside him. The man wearing black asked him in perfect French.

"Can you tell me where the music school is?"

"That's where I'm going.."

"Well why don't I take you there?"

"Thank you."

As Frank got in he felt a hand hit him in the back of the head. He remembered nothing else.

Russia

Luna was found but not by her parents but by men in suits she tried to scream but one of the men got her mouth. She then smelled something sweet and the fell into a deep sleep.

America

Alice was just about to get to down town when she was hit by a car. She didn't see the men in black driving or rember when they took her away.

Germany

Helen looked up and saw Tomas, she tried to stand up but it was to no prevail, so she crawled to her husband. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were blank. She cried, and cried she said in Irish.

"Tomas, we made it, maybe we'll be together up in the clouds." She whispered as she blacked out.

End of chapter

I still will be doing the power of three I just wanted to do a fanfic about Cyborg 009. So please rate this story.


	2. the first metting

The first four

**Subject: zodiac 1 code name: virago **

**Name: Luna Mules **

**Age: 4**

**Ability: to make illusions, but needs a lot of training.**

**Subject: zodiac 2 code name: Pegasus **

**Name: Alice Mayfield**

**Age: 18**

**Ability: the power to fly using wings that are attached to her shoulder blades. Her execration power still needs work. She seems to resist the training, but it will ware off. **

**Subject: zodiac 3 code name: Taurus**

**Name: Frank Rose **

**Age: 19**

**Ability: has heightened hearing and seeing ability, also a good shoot with his axe. Seems to resist, just needs more training **

**Subject: zodiac 4 code name: Aries**

**Name: Helen Welder **

**Age: 25 **

**Ability: advanced reactions and power, skilled assassin. She resists, just needs more training. **

After writing down the files, Dr. Andrew Zodiac looked at the four test subjects before him. He then took their history and put it in the files. He knew what black ghost did was wrong, he wish that the other project that Dr. Gilmore ran had more promise than his did, but with his power and knowledge in both cybernetics and magic his project got more funding then his collage.

Dr. Zodiac was a man of his late 50's with light skin and dark hair. His pale eyes were hidden by the glasses he wore. He looked at his projects, no to him they were his children. Luna the youngest, he power illusions were most lovely to the man. Then there was the second youngest the 18 year old Alice who wanted to leave this place and head to find her mother. Then Frank the only boy with his stern voice would take care of the little ones and protect them with his axe. Then the eldest and sadist Helen, the one who was the perfect mix of weapon and magic, the one who could call forth all the magic in the world but not for good or healing, but for destruction and death. Sadden by the death of her love, his poor girl.

Dr. Zodiac gave one last look at his children and then pushed the button, he then sent his files to be opened by Dr. Gilmore.

30 years later

" With all these boxes I wonder why you keep them all doctor." Complained 007 who was carrying about three boxes while 002 and 004 were carrying the other four. They both shook their heads. Then when 007 drooped the top most box, a envelope came out. 003 who was closet came and got it she then gave it to the doctor.

Dr. Gilmore was surprise to the see the address on the envelope. When opened it he read the letter out the four cyborgs that were there.

_Dr. Gilmore,_

_You may remember me, I was on the Zodiac project. In realty I was the one who controlled it. I'm writing this letter to ask for your help, you see the four test subjects are like my children I was hoping after your help free them from the sleep I put them under. In this pakage is the files and location of the zodiac please I'm asking as friend please help them._

_Signed _

_Dr. Andrew Zodiac._

Dr. Gilmore looked at the four and said

"We need to get to the dolphin quickly, come on then we have to find some cyborgs."

All four of them nodded.

Three hours latter

004 led the party he found the cases with the cyborgs easily. He motion that all the others come forward. He and the others got their own pod with a cyborg. Opened the case and saw a girl a little younger than himself. She looked up at him and said.

"Hello, can you understand English, Irish, or I know a little German."

"I speak all three, What's your name?"

"Helen."


	3. lost loves

Memories of lost loves

I don't own cyborg 009 but I do own the OCS.

Helen look out the widow of the dolphin, she had Luna on her lap. After meeting the other cyborgs, Luna wanted to take a nap, so Helen decided to keep her company. They both wore a uniform of blue and yellow, with a yellow scarf. Luna had her head on the older cyborg's chest sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep now little one, time to close your eyes, the dog has gone to bed waiting on the sunrise, go to sleep little one it's time to dream, for the man in the moon wants one thing. To see all the little ones in their beds, sleeping dreaming of wonderful things in their heads. "

"I never heard a melody like that before…" Helen looked up and saw it was 004.

"My husband taught it to me, his mother sang it him." Helen felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude; it's just that we'll arrive at the house soon." Replied the cyborg.

"It's nothing, you see Luna is the youngest and needs lots of sleep, I need some time to think too."

"I know about your history."

"You read my file, so you know what happened.."

"It's kind of funny, the day that you and your husband tried to go to West Berlin, it was only a few hours before my wife and I tried."

"Did you take a motor bike?"

"No, I was a truck driver so, I thought that I could get her out of their by saying that I had cargo for the circus."

"Did it work?" Helen asked but she already knew the answer.

"No, I panicked and drove through the check point, my wife died right after it, I was taken in by black ghost and changed in a human weapon."

"Yes, I know the feeling, I only got to see my husband before I blacked out. When I came to I found out that Black ghost changed my body and then also my spirit."

Cyborg 004 didn't respond to what Helen said. She just ignored it and asked him a question.

"004 what was your wife's name?"

"Hilda, and your husband's?"

"Thomas."

They stop their conversation there, they didn't want to remember the past. They heard a little sigh and looked at the four year old in Helen's lap.

"She's cute." Stated 004 as he rubbed the little one's cheek.

"She is, and she has become attached to me."

"How do you mean?" asked 004. His answer came when the little one woke up and saw Helen.

"Mommy." Then she looked over to 004 and said with most wonderful smile.

"Daddy." The two grownups in the room blushed scarlet. Helen looked to 004's eyes, and then looked away.

Little did they know that by the door two people who would pick on them for this were laughing quietly.

002 and zodiac 2 were going to have with their older team mates.

End of chapter. Please rate.


	4. shoping

Shopping

Cyborg 003 decide when the new cyborgs got to the house that they need new clothes. They all agreed but when they heard that they each had cyborgs to go with them two of them complained.

"What were not children why do you need to go with us?" asked Alice who was paired up with 002.

"Yea, and we have taken care of ourselves all the time." Replied Frank who was paired up with 005.

"Well we can't take the chance that Black Ghost attack and if you use your powers humans might get hurt or worse." Replied 003 who was holding 001.

"Alice, Frank, I know that your powers you can control but I don't want to take the chance for me and Luna." The two looked at Helen they knew that the Irishwoman didn't like to use the power she was given and only used it when there was a threat to them.

"Alright we'll agree." Replied Frank you knew if he didn't he would have to face the facts anyway.

At the mall the cyborgs divided into groups: 009,003, 001, were with 004, Helen and Luna. While Frank and Alice were with 002 and 005.

"Oh what a cute little children." Replied a passerby this caused Luna to get closer to Helen and grab 004's hand. 003 and 009 couldn't help but suppress a laugh. They did look like a family, then they heard the same thing said about them. That made both 004 and Helen smile.

They headed toward kids clothing first, which was a little bit trying because, Luna wanted 004 to go in the fitting room with her and Helen.

"Daddy, please." Asked the girl for the fourth time.

"Luna, he can't come in he and 009 and 001 are boys so no boys aloud." Replied Helen who was wearing some clothes that 003 loan her until she got some of her own.

"But what if Daddy gets lost?" Helen looked at Luna and looked at 004 she knew that Luna had gotten lost from her parents when she was taken she didn't know how 004 would act if he knew about it.

"I'll stay right here ok, and me and 009 will stay her while 003 and Mommy get their clothes." Replied 004.

That made all the girls in the store smile, 003 and Helen went to find some clothes. 004 turned to Luna and 009.

"Come on if we find clothes that fit you we can go get ice cream."

"Yea."

"Helen, I would like to ask you something." The French woman said as she help Helen pick out a shirt.

"What is it?"

"The zodiacs they were created to match our powers right?"

"Yes, we were."

"So you think there might be more?"

"I don't know 003, you see the first of us 1-4 were put to sleep, if there were others we don't know."

"But if there is…"

"003, I know that we seem weak but we're not, if worse comes to worse I will fight with all of you."

"That's just it what you said before we came…"

"I don't like to use my power, it can only bring death…"

"I'm sorry, but you seem to…"

"Not be afraid, I am on the inside, what keeps me sane is Luna."

"Yes, you and her and 004 look like a good family.."

"Please don't start that we get enough of it with 002 and Alice."

003 smiled and helped Helen get her bags, then they heard on the intercom:

"Would the party of Alice Mayfield and her friends come to the security desk? Please come right away."

"What in the seven worlds did Alice do?" asked Helen to 003.

"I was thinking about 002." That made both women sweat dropped.

Just then they ran into 004 and the others, 004 looked mad while he held Luna who had icecream in her hand.

They got to the desk and saw that the four of them were covered in makeup, that made the one's that were looking at them sweat dropped.

"Do we want to know?" asked 004.

"No you don't." replied 002.

"Alice, Frank at least tell me you did get some clothes." Stated Helen.

"We did." Replied the two.

On the ride home all but the four laughed their heads off.

End of chapter please rate :D


	5. feeling of flight

The feeling of flight

Alice was standing outside on a cliff that reached the sea side, she stepped out and fell. Her wings weren't working if she didn't pull up she was dead, the rocks on the bottom came at her, she closed her eyes.

Alice woke up to see both 003 and Zodiac 004 looking at her. They were wearing their nightgowns and 003 looked worried. Helen pressed her hand to Alice's forehead and sighed in relief. She looked to 003 and whispered.

"She doesn't have a fever so I think it was just a very bad dream, but thank you for waking me up 003. Though I'm sorry that you had to wake me, I should have heard it that is why I chose a room closer to her."

"It's ok Helen you just need rest that's all and she only moaned quietly, I was already up, so if I was asleep I wouldn't have heard her either."

"If you two are done I would like to go back to sleep." Stated Alice who's shock turned to anger.

"Ok, but if you have another dream just come to me or 003." Stated Helen who kissed Alice goodnight.

The next morning

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST." Shouted 006 as he went back to the kitchen, he looked at the four people who were helping him.

003 was holding 001 while giving the baby some milk, Zodiac 4 was giving Zodiac 1 some milk of her own, but in a little glass.

"Now drink it slowly and stay with 003 while I'll help get the other up ok?"

"Yes Mommy." That made all the grownups laughs while Helen turned red.

"Good luck my dear but I don't think they'll wake up.."

"You haven't seen me wake someone up 006." He just shook his head and watched as the woman went up stairs.

"005,007,008, time to get up." With a hard knock at the first door all 3 men went out.

She then went to the second room and called out "Dr. Gilmore, Mr. Kazomie, Frank time to get up." All three of them did.

Then she went to the third room and smiled as she called out " 002, 004 time to get some breakfast." She heard 004 get up from his chair, she knew that he got up earlier than his roommates and would sit and read, she heard him shake 002 and then she was off to Alice's room.

"Alice it's time for Breakfast."

The door opened and Alice ran down the stairs to get something to eat. Helen shook her head and headed back down stairs she almost got the first step when a second blur of orange hair ran passed her and made her lose her balance. She was saved from her fall by two hands, which held her steady.

"Thank you."

"JET NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING." 004 yelled at the American.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, why is Jet in a hurry anyway?"

"Well it seems that he and Alice have a bet going on."

"And that is?"

"See you can fly the fastest."

"Oh no."

"That's what I said."

"I mean you guys know how Alice flies right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think its going to be ok to see a teenager flying with a pair of wings?"

They both looked at each other and ran down stairs to stop the teens from doing something stupid.

End of chapter please rate.


	6. bed time story

A bed time story

004 looked over his book that he was reading and saw that Luna was up. He raised his eyebrow and looked at the young cyborg. She seemed to be lost in something when she looked up and saw him she smiled and reached for to be picked up. The elder cyborg could help himself he did what the girl asked and sat her on his lap. He looked into her eyes and asked.

"What are you doing up at 11'oclock at night?"

"She woke up from a bad dream, so we had to come down here and get some milk." Stated a voice from behind. He looked up and saw zodiac 4 looking down at him and the little cyborg.

"Hum, so that's what happened."

"I could ask you the same question you know shouldn't you be asleep too?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would read for a little while."

"Read me, read me, daddy read me." Stated the young cyborg.

004 looked over to zodiac 4 for a translation, he could tell that she was holding back a laugh. She smiled and to him.

"She wants you to read her a bed time story."

"Mummy you too." That made 004 want to laugh also.

"Ok, Luna I will let's see what book do you want daddy to read to you?"

" Beauty and the Beast." Was the answer form the 4 year old.

"Ok." Replied Helen as she went to the book self and got out a children's book of fairy tales.

"Ok, you start off daddy." Said Luna who moved over to sit in the middle of the couch so she could sit between Helen and 004.

"Ok, Once upon a time there was a selfish prince…"

When the book was done the young cyborg was fast asleep. Helen got to the part and said:

"They lived happy ever after."

"She down." Stated 004 who was holding the young cyborg.

"Good now we both can go back to sleep." Replied Helen who was putting the book back.

"You know that she'll probably try this again…"

"I know it seems that we must read to her at her bed time."

004 nodded and helped Helen walk to the room she shared with Luna. They put to her to bed, 004 kissed her good night and so did Helen. Then she walked 004 out into the hallway, she smiled and said:

"Thank you for helping me put her to bed."

"No problem, besides I like to read."

"But I notice that you don't like reading out loud I should of stop and took Luna away."

"It's ok, I liked it."

She nodded and before she could turn away she felt his arms got around her and then turn her around to face him. She then felt warm lips come to hers. She kissed backed, she liked this. His lips weren't hard nor soft just in the middle. She could stay in his arms forever. Then she stopped he breathing was getting harder, she looked up at the man and said.

"No, I'm sorry 004 I can't." 004 nodded, he knew what she meant he sometimes missed Helga with all his heart. He knew that she wanted him to move on to some else, but he knew also that he should take his time with zodiac 4 she was like him, still hurting from loss but in time maybe they would find love together.

End of chapter

I know a little sad, but I promise the next chapter will be a little bit more upbeat.

Please rate


	7. talking to each other

Talking with each other

Helen was still replaying what happened last night, 004 had kissed her and she loved it. She got out her locket and looked at an old photo, it was her and Tomas and she wanted to cry even more. She felt that she had betrayed him, but in truth he was dead. She also knew that he would want her to go on and not waste time on the past.

003 came into Helen's room and sat right beside her. Helen looked over to her. 003 had came over after the kiss with 004 she helped comfort her and said in the morning they would talk about it.

"So are you alright?" asked 003 the French woman held her hand.

"Yes, I think so is 004 down there?"

"Yes so is everyone else you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to.. "

"Na, it's alright I need to talk about last night."

003 nodded, and went to leave, but before she could go zodiac 4 told her.

"Could you ask him to come back here I would like to talk to him alone."

003 nodded and left. When she did Helen went to her closet and put on a blue sweater and brown pants she then went to put her hair up in a pony tail, unknown to her that 004 was watching from the door frame. When she turned around she meet the silver eyes, she almost fell over but was caught by 004.

They stayed in that spot for a few minutes only breathing. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and saw the same look in the others. A look mixed with pain and love, they both lost someone they loved now they had found another but were worried about forgetting the ones they lost.

"004, I know that it's hard losing someone you love, but I think that Tomas would want me to find someone who will make me happy." 004 looked deeply into her eyes, he waited to hear what she need to say.

"I love you 004." That made 004 knees buckle which made the both of fall on the ground, 004 on top and zodiac 4 on bottom.

"I think I'm falling for you too." Replied 004. (I know cheesy but it works.)

Zodiac 4 laughed at the joke and kissed him on the lips, he answered back with his own. They were kissing when Alice and 002 came up. Then 002 coughed, the two cyborgs looked over.

"003 was wondering if you were coming down for breakfast, but it seems that you're busy."

Helen blushed when 002 said while 004 got up and went over to 002. He punched him and went over back to zodiac 4 then went down stairs leaving the other two cyborgs on their own.

"I don't know your name." said 004 to zodiac 4.

"It's Helen." She replied, then she looked over at him to answer back.

"It's Albert. "

"It's a good name."

"Yours is to."

They kissed again.

End of chapter. Please rate.


	8. a question

A question

It was lunch time when all the cyborgs were seated down to eat. 002 and zodiac 2 were arguing about which side of New York was better. 007 and 006 were fighting about something or other. 003 and Zodiac 3 were talking about Paris, and speaking French. Mr. Kazomie and Dr. Gilmore were fussing over little zodiac 1. 004 and zodiac 4 were eating and politely talking in German and Irish. While 005 and 008 were just eating, and looking after 001.

"Well I've go a surprise for everyone." Dr. Gilmore said which made all the cyborgs look at him.

"Were going to the beach, I thought every one could use a break."

"Yea, the beach Mommy, Daddy the beach." little zodiac 1 said.

Every one looked at the two cyborgs blushed, while every one was smiling. Every one knew that the two 4 cyborgs were now dating, and there was even a pot on when 004 was going to ask zodiac 4 to marry him.

"That's wonderful, but Dr. Gilmore are you sure it would be all right for us to go there, I mean none of us have swim suits."

"Oh come on Helen, we need this." said zodiac 2.

"Alice, remember both 004 and Zodiac 4 are…" before zodiac 3 could say anything else he was hit in the head by the two cyborgs.

This cause all the cyborgs had to sweat dropped, and 007 gulped he was now nervous of zodiac 4.

"Mummy and daddy are coming too right?" zodiac 1 asked with puppy dogs eyes.

"Yes little one." they both said the same time which cause them both to blush.

"I think I know the weakness of both of you." said 002, which caused him to be hit by the two cyborgs.

"How about heading to the beach before 004 and Zodiac 4 hit another person." stated 008.

All the cyborgs nodded and so did the two humans.

a

The beach wasn't very full but when a couple of cars came into the parking lot for the beach 15 people came out. The red convertible was driven by 004, with zodiac 4 in the passenger seat and 007 and 006 in the back both having swirls in there eyes.

The van doors opened to let out 003 holding 001 in one arm while having zodiac 1 holding her other hand. 009, and Dr. Gilmore came out from the front, with zodiac 3.

Another van came out 002, zodiac 2, 008, 005 and Mr. Kazomie.

"What's the matter with 007 and 006?" asked zodiac 2.

"004's driving, I'm surprise that zodiac 4 is fine." replied 002.

"All right us girls are going to get changed." stated zodiac 2 as she grabbed 003 and zodiac 4. 003 had enough time to give 001 to Dr. Gilmore, and zodiac 4 had to grab zodiac 1's hand.

"Poor 003 and zodiac 4." said Dr. Gilmore, and all the males nodded, then realized they need to get changed too.

-later-

The boys were in their swim suits, but Mr. Kazomie and Dr. Gilmore wore shorts and Hawaiian shirts. 009 and 002 had black trunks, only 002's had flames on it. 005 and 008 wore trunks that were blue and brown. 007 and 006 wore light orange trunks, 007's was a type of Speedo. Zodiac 2's were light blue and with sharks on it, and while 004 had long trunks on and a white shirt.

The girls then came out, all the guys were shocked what they were wearing. 007 had his mouth opened to the ground. 006 had to help him get back to reality, and then looked at the girls himself and couldn't help but smile.

003 had a one piece on bright red which matched her head band, with a white and red cover on her waist which stopped at her knees. Zodiac 4 wore a one piece a white with light blue designs on it. The men were a little shocked to see that blue wasn't only in the bathing suit but on zodiac 4's arms and legs. Her hair was in a braid and she wore a pair of sunglasses and her cover was a light blue. She held zodiac 1's hand, and was smiling down at the little one. Zodiac 1 wore a light pink one piece with a little tutu on waist with a little kitten on top. Her strawberry blond hair was in a little pony tail.

The one that stood out of all the girls was zodiac 2 and she knew it. She had a two piece, a dark orange. It was strapless and her hair was tied in a loose pony tail. She had on light pink flip-flops. She licked her lips and headed over to 002 who was blushing.

"What do you think?" asked 003 to 009.

"You look wonderful." 003 blushed.

"Daddy, daddy I look good." said Zodiac 1.

"Yes you do little one." said Cyborg 004 who then looked at zodiac 4.

"Helen your beautiful." "Well, it was Alice's idea to but our bathing suits. I wouldn't chose this."

004 nodded, the markings on Helen's body were strange the charters weren't from any langue that he knew. They were like tattoos but not made from any method that 004 knew of.

"Time to swim." said zodiac 1 who was running to the water.

"Luna, wait you need sun screen." stated Zodiac 4.

"I'll get her." cyborg 008 said as he headed for the little girl.

"Thank you" said cyborg 004 who stayed with Zodiac 4.

F

It was cooling off on the beach, each of the cyborgs and humans had chosen a place to sit. Zodiac 4, 004, sat with Mr. Kazomie and Dr. Gilmore talking about how old they were. 009, 003, and 001 were sitting and talking in hush tones. 005 was meditating while 006 started supper. Zodiac 3 was with 008 watching over Zodiac 1 as she was making an sandcastle with 007 who was helping by grabbing sand and giving it the little girl.

002 and Zodiac 2 were off somewhere walking the beach, talking about New York.

"So my dear your from Ireland?" asked Dr. Gilmore who wanted to know more about the eldest of the zodiac.

"Yes sir, but my mother was English. She met my mother when she was traveling in Ireland. Da said that they knew that she was the one when she walked into the field he was working. Mum said that she knew that he was the one when she saw him earlier when her bus passed his farm." she was laughing because she still hear the laughter of her parents as they told their story.

"Then after a few months my mum deiced to marry Da."

"What did your father do when your mother asked?" 004 looked at Dr. Gilmore.

"That's what the funny thing was he was going to ask her that night, and they both said yes to each other. Then nine months latter I was born."

"What about your husband?"

"Dr. I do believe that you want my whole history, but you must of read my file."

"I did but as a file it didn't specify anything about your history before the accident."

" Well I met Tomas when I was 24 and he was 27 we fell in love at first sight, our fathers knew each other and we moved to Germany. We had a few good months until we felt that we had to leave to west Berlin. You know the rest."

"What about those markings on your body?"

"These, they're the signs that I'm a monster. I child of magic and cybernetics. I was designed by black ghost to have heightened senses and then the mystic arts of death, but Dr. Zodiac added something that Black ghost didn't ask, he put all magic ability and the ability to learn other types of magic inside me. I can tell you the history of a mystical object and tell if it was real."

All three man looked at her blankly, and she sighed and condensed it so they would understand.

"The signs are safe holds for my magic."

Before anyone could say anything the sand from below them started to rise. 007 grabbed Zodiac 1 and headed to where the sand dune was coming up. Zodiac 4 stood up she felt the intent of intruder. Zodiac 3 nodded and whistled and out of nowhere came a giant axe. All the rest of cyborgs were shocked, and then came 002 and Zodiac 2 who were now flying.

"Zodiac 2, stand back your powers won't help us here." said zodiac 3 who was now joined by zodiac 4 who's markings were glowing.

"Do you think it's him?" Zodiac 3 asked as he looked sideways to see Zodiac 4.

"Yes, this is his power."

"What going on?" asked 002.

"All you cyborgs 001-009 leave this to us."

"Here he comes." the two jumped and the figure came up from the ground.

The figure was man with a rocky hide and red eyes. He wore a loin cloth he looked at Zodiac 3 and 4. He smiled and opened his hands and placed it in the ground and said.

"Rise sand and dry the bodies of Aries and Taurus." the sand rose and went to the two.

"Axe hold."

"Mystical water shield."

An axe and a shield of water protected the two.

"You haven't learn have you zodiac 5, sandman." said Zodiac 2.

"What?" asked the cyborgs, and looked to Zodiac 2.

"Sandman was the 5th zodiac but he didn't have a sign for him so they called him Sandman because of his power over sand." stated Zodiac 2.

"And why dose it seem that he has a real hate to zodiac 3 and 4?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"Well, Sandman hates Frank because he is surround by girls, and is mad at Helen because she rejected him."

"Wow, and thought 007 was bad when some one broke up with him." stated 006.

He got hit in the head by 003 who said to all of them.

"This is serious, Zodiac 2 do you think they need help?"

"Na, I've seen the two of the take out a third of an army without breaking the sweat."

"Shall we finish this?" asked Zodiac 2.

"Well we have nothing else to do."

"Axe blade crimson strike."

The attack cut Sandman in his belly but he was still standing. 003 was shocked she wanted it to stop but before she could move zodiac 1 grabbed her hand and shook her head.

Zodiac 4 looked at Sandman and raised her hands and said.

"Magic of the sun, solar beam."

That was the end of the sandman, and then zodiac 2 and 4 fell into the sand. 004 and 009 went to help the two. The axe disappeared and while 009 helped Zodiac 2 up he smiled. 004 helped zodiac 4 up. She smiled and he was relived, the signs were now not glowing and she was okay.

"Well I'm Irish."

"Well if had gotten really hurt then I wouldn't be able to ask you this."

"What do you want to ask me?"

004 knelt down on one knee and grabbed Zodiac's 4 hand and asked.

"Helen will you marry me?"

"Yes, Albert I'll marry you." said Zodiac 4 who was crying.

"Does that mean that mommy and daddy are getting together?" asked Zodiac 1 to the two old men who were now holding both of her hands while 003 held 001.

"Yes, little one and that means a wedding in which you get to be a flower girl." stated 003 who was smiling.

End of chapter please rate


	9. 4's wedding

Wedding of the 4s

003, Zodiac 1,2, and 4 were at a bridal shop to try on dresses. The two youngest were holding each others hands while the two older ones were talking about dresses. They entered the shop and a wave a consultant away they only need themselves.

"Okay Helen just choose a dress it's easy." said Alice as she was with Luna looking at bridesmaid dresses.

"Easy for you to say." said Helen who was looking at dresses.

"Take your time you only get married once." Fran said as she picked out a dress for Helen to try on.

"Fran, you know I'm a widow."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay well lets try these on." Helen said with a smile.

µ

004 was with 009, 005, and 002the groom shop. They were trying on the suits that they were going to ware for the wedding. 004 was talking to 002 trying to clam him down.

"Sorry 002, but I chose 009 as my best man."

"Why, we have know each other longer."

"Because 003 is going to be Helen's maid of honor."

002 just looked at 004, every one knew he had a crush on 003, so it would have been alright if he had been the best man. Then when 004 had gather all them men to tell who would be the best man and told that it would be 009, 002 had yelled in rebellion that he should have been the one.

"002 I need you there, even if you are only a groomsman you are important. Did I tell you that you'll be partnered with Zodiac 2?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the first time you told me that I wasn't your best man?"

"I did you were yelling."

This caused all but 002 to sweat drop.

"Well lets get our suits."

a

The wedding was held in a small church, every cyborg was sitting waiting. 004 was standing on the alter. The music started playing, first to come were 003 and 009. 003 wore a blue gown and had her hair up in a bun. 009 had a black tux with a red rose and a blue under shirt.

Next came zodiac 2 and 002. Zodiac 2 had a blue dress like 003 but it was sleeveless, and her hair was in a braid. Also like 003 she had white roses in her hands, and was smiling at her partner. 002 had also a black tux like 009 with the same rose and blue shirt only he had a black tie.

Next came little Zodiac 1 holding hands with 005. The little girl was dressed in a light blue dress with short sleeves and a white ribbon around her waist. Her hair was curled and had a little head band of white. 005 was dressed like the other two boys.

When the bridal song came on, in came Zodiac 4 and 2. Zodiac 2 was wearing a tux like the other boys and his hair was slick back and he held Zodiac 4. Then came Zodiac 4, and every one gasp in awe.

Helen had her hair in a bun and a little blush on her cheeks. She wore a white dress with lace sleeves that came to her neck and went to her hands with a lace triangle on her back of the hand. The wedding dress went to a medium length train with a lace vale the same length. She was smiling holding a handful of white roses and lilies.

Zodiac 2 gave Zodiac 4 away and sat beside Dr. Gilmore, and smiled at his eldest sister. She looked to Zodiac 4 and smiled at him.

"Albert do you take Helen to be your wife?" asked the priest.

"I do."

"And Helen do you Take Albert to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I dub you man and wife, you can kiss her now."

end of chapter

I know short. sorry


End file.
